Faberry Drabbles
by whatadayforadaydreamxoxo
Summary: R&R. Short Faberry set in an Alternate Universe or a different time period.


**Read and review, if you'd like. These are taken from my tumblr 'faberryau-headcanons' and just decided to post it here. Thanks -xx**

**IF ONLY**

"There are many things I want, but none of them had anything to do with becoming Queen."

The small, but great Kingdom of Lombard and the equally grand Kingdom of Asturias must be bound together to ensure the security of their people. In Lombard, Princess Rachel and Prince Noah of House Corcoran are two siblings who are arranged in marriage to the royal children of Asturias. Noah must wed the heir to the throne, Crown Princess Quinn of House Evans and Rachel to Prince Samuel, Quinn's younger brother.

As the children grow older, they are given time to spend with their future spouses. Quinn and Rachel become closer than ever before, neither princess expecting that the other would mean so much to them.

Noah and Quinn's relationship was not based on love, as no such feeling ever developed with time. The future queen feels trapped, unable to find happiness in a future without a choice. So too does Rachel, when she finds herself confused with more-than-platonic feelings for her best friend and future sister-in-law.

Both women fall in love with each other, but their fates have already been sealed. They conceal their relationship from everyone in the kingdom, especially their parents since such actions, if caught are punishable by death.

**YOU MAKE ME FEEL LESS ALONE**

"I've never had anyone take so much interest in me before."

Acceptance, above all else has become Quinn Fabray's most difficult struggle. When she looks at Rachel Berry, a shining beam of talent, her envy becomes admiration. The two girls would never work, they would never become friends simply because the social hierarchy would never allow it. They may sing and dance during glee club, but that won't stop a cold slushy running down Rachel's face.

She could never admit it, but Quinn doesn't just watch Rachel's myspace videos to ridicule her. Quinn watches her videos because it makes her smile. When she sees that Rachel has posted her instant messaging address online, Quinn poses as another person seeking to become her friend. Rachel questions the stranger, asking if this is all some huge trick and that she won't fall for it.

Quinn is determined to earn Rachel's trust, and the two start talking each day. Their conversations are filled with life experiences, fears, joys and sometimes moments of sadness. Rachel tells Kurt of this stranger that has helped her on days when she feels like she can't even walk in the school without being persecuted. Quinn is jealous of the fake identity she has created, wishing that it was the real her that talked to Rachel every day.

Rachel divulges to the stranger online about her thoughts on suicide and self-harm. She states that no one really cares for her, that some have wished for her death. Quinn begins to panic, scared that Rachel might actually give the students of Mckinley what they want. It is that moment where the blonde realizes that she loves Rachel, but her feelings risk the reputation she has worked so hard to create.

**I LOVE YOU - IN SECRET**

"Sometimes I walk to that little flower shop down the street and forget why I'm even there."

People call her Miss Berry, Miss Rachel and because she was such a cool teacher, some call her Miss B. Rachel Berry is a third grade teacher at New Haven Elementary. School was starting soon, two days to be exact and Rachel still had nothing to brighten up her classroom. Maybe flowers could make the plain windowsill a little less… plain.

_Beautiful Blossoms_ is a flower shop just a few streets away from the school; attracting lovers, the lovesick and cheery, old people. At the counter, you'll see the best florist in the city - Quinn Fabray. She knows the meaning of every flower in her shop; sometimes people come to her when they're looking for a flower that says 'you're an asshole'.

When Rachel and Quinn first meet, it's an awkward - really silly mess. Rachel's hands are clammy and Quinn's eyes are doing everything in their power not to roam all over the brunette's body.

'This florist could be a model if she wanted, or my own personal model if she was into that - wait what?' For an elementary school teacher, Rachel's thoughts were not as pure as others would think.

'Hey there pretty brunette in the really tight blouse, are you french because ma_damn_.' Quinn made a mental note not to ever say that pick-up line out loud.

Very quickly, almost as if it were all in one breath, Rachel says that she needs something brighten up her classroom.

"White carnations means sweetness. Lavender is for admiration. Daisies are for innocence. Gardenias, meaning lovely or … " Quinn arranges the flowers like she had done many times before. She wanted to concentrate on something that didn't involve any body part on her very beautiful customer.

"Secret love." Rachel and Quinn finish the blonde's words together.

"Not that I love you or anything. I just met you, and flowers. You came here for flowers, because yeah. I think these are good. Because…. flowers." Quinn had a bad habit of rambling; she couldn't help it.

"I'm Rachel, Rachel Berry." Relieved that the other shared her nervousness, Rachel leans over the counter.

"Quinn Fabray." Quinn shakes Rachel's hand, amused at how the woman had wiped it on her skirt before introducing herself.

"Gardenias are my favourite, by the way." With a smile, Rachel pays for the flowers and leaves the shop. The brunette stops by the window for a few more seconds, admiring Quinn.

Their friendship forms into a stronger bond, neither woman knowing that a simple conversation about flowers could lead to movie marathons and shopping sprees. Rachel and Quinn became each other's best friend, talking about everything that was random, stupid or even something more meaningful. Sometimes Rachel would even sleepover, and Quinn would do the same at the brunette's apartment. They emptied out a special place in their closet for the other person, sharing almost anything that could be shared.

When it's Miss Berry's turn for 'show and tell', she brings Quinn. Learning about trees and nature can leave third grade students a bit restless, so she takes her group of twenty students to _Beautiful Blossoms_. Quinn gives the children a little lesson about the parts of a flower and how to take good care of them. The rest of the field trip went to towards flower pressing and allowing the boys and girls to visit the little greenhouse on the second floor.

"Miss Quinn, are you Miss B.'s girlfriend?" Beth, one of Rachel's students tugs lightly on the hem of Quinn's dress. Rachel shakes her head, blushing violently out of embarrassment.

Beth is the last girl to leave the shop, and before the little blonde leaves; Quinn whispers in her ear ever so quietly.

"She's not my girlfriend, not yet."

Coming to the _Beautiful Blossoms _becomes a routine for Rachel. On weekends, she helps Quinn with the shop, completely free of charge. They work side by side, watering what needs to be watered. At the corner of the room is a very sneezy Rachel Berry; the brunette has forgotten her allergy medicine.

"Rach, why didn't you tell me you were allergic?" Quinn found it adorable, handing her best friend a few more tissues to soothe her red nose.

"Well, I had to find some reason to see you every day." Rachel takes the tissues and runs to the back of the shop, looking for allergy medicine.

Quinn gets the help of Rachel's students and has the children decorate the classroom filled with roses, lilies and gardenias. The morning is merry and filled with so much hope.

When Rachel walks in the room, she sees her students holding one letter each. Standing back, the letters spell 'Will you be my girlfriend?'

"I love you." Quinn is standing in the very middle, smiling as if she had met Rachel all over again.

"I love you too." The children stand back to see their teacher kiss the woman she loves.

Their relationship lasts for a year and several beautiful months, each month lovelier than the last. Spring comes and Quinn's flowers are in full bloom but she is not there to see them. Rachel has never loved anyone more than when Quinn Fabray was in her arms. She was the love of her life, a woman who had been ill all this time but never told her.

"You knew all this time, but you never said one thing. Why?" Rachel was sitting at her girlfriend's beside, holding her hand.

"Even if I told you, it wouldn't change anything." Quinn looked down, taking her free hand to wipe the tears falling form her face.

"Quinn, I love you. I could have saved you, maybe if were given more time, or maybe if-" Rachel stopped talking, she couldn't when her body wracked with sobs.

"Seeing you walk through the door into the shop was my favourite part of the day." Opening her arms, Quinn lets Rachel bury her face in her neck. The blonde breathes her girlfriend's scent, she smelled like gardenias.

Now it feels like it was just yesterday, but several decades have passed. Rachel replaces the vase of flowers that sits beneath the angel that guards the love of her life. She replaces them each week, hoping that the next time she does, she sees Quinn.

But Quinn never comes.

**QUINN-SEXUAL**

Faberry/Faking It AU

"I think I may have just fallen in love with my completely straight best friend."

People called them 'Quinn and Rachel' or 'Rachel and Quinn', sometimes even 'Grace Kelly and Barbra Streisand'. Mckinley High called them 'First Ever Really Hot Lesbians' and it was thanks to Kurt Hummel's stupid party. Rachel doesn't really know if she want's to thank Kurt or kill him, but none of this was supposed to happen.

The teens of Lima had this sort of, unspoken rule. Whatever you make yourself to be in freshman year is what you'll be known as for the next four years of high school. Rachel and Quinn are two best friends, coming to a new school with an opportunity to become part of the 'it' crowd. Of course, Quinn never backs down because after all, she is a Fabray. When the girls are invited to a party hosted by Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, the blonde takes this chance with Rachel to make something out of their lives. She wants to impress the crowd, to gain popularity so that the 'Rachel and Quinn' duo is untouchable.

Rachel drinks a little bit too much that night and Quinn, drinks twice as more. Lost in the music and the alcohol running through their veins, Quinn and Rachel share a drunken, yet passionate kiss.

'Lesbians! Lesbians!' and 'Dude that was really hot' were the things you could hear throughout the Anderson home, even if you were still drunk out of your mind.

Kurt and Blaine were the first gay couple, but a lesbian couple? Mckinley's student body is excited and incredibly turned on.

"Oh, we're not-we're not a couple, she's my best friend." Rachel begins to fidget, shuffling uncomfortably to Quinn's side.

"Sweetheart! No, we are a couple. She's just always been the shy type, aren't you baby? We're a couple, and we're very, _very _gay." Quinn pulls Rachel by her waist, kissing her best friend's temple. It's their moment, their chance to be popular.

Some didn't believe it at first, but Quinn made sure that each time eyes were on them; she would kiss Rachel senseless. The brunette was surprised every time, out of breath as if she just sang for hours.

Noah Puckerman always had too much integrity. He was Mckinley's stud, sleeping with every girl from the cheerleading squad and maybe even copping a feel on some of the female mathletes. When he hears of pretty and new lesbian Quinn Fabray, the blonde is all that goes through his mind. Puck wants her, he needs to take her behind the bleachers and have her.

Puck approaches Quinn with the same confidence that has won the heart of countless girls. Quinn is no exception and soon the two have a little rendezvous. The blonde urges Puck to continue, Rachel is her best friend and their lesbian relationship is a totally open relationship.

The 'Rachel and Quinn' duo soon become a 'Noah Puckerman Fan Club'. It was always 'Puck this, Puck that' and never Vampire Diaries marathons with a side of extra greasy pizza. Quinn still kisses Rachel senseless to keep up appearances, but it is during these times where Rachel wishes that they weren't faking it anymore. She wants it to be real, because her love for her best friend is real and she doesn't know if it will ever stop.

Public speaking was never really Rachel's thing, she would get nervous and she'd get this embarrassing rash on her bum. She could sing on a stage in front of millions of people, but her normal speaking voice was not something that should be heard over the microphone. When Rachel must give a speech for her father's wedding, she abandons the cue cards and speaks from her heart.

"You've fallen in love. You've fallen in love with your best friend, and I think that's the most beautiful feeling that anyone could ever feel. When you love your best friend, they love you for everything that you are because you're just… you. You're going to spend the rest of your life with someone who doesn't just want to be with you. You're spending the rest of your life with someone who needs to be with you because they can't imagine their life with anyone else." Rachel's voice doesn't break, not once because these were words aching to be said aloud.

Quinn realizes that Rachel isn't speaking to the audience; her best friend is speaking to her.

**IT HAD TO BE YOU **

"Do you ever wonder if the person you're destined to be with is right in front of you? That we're all just too blind, because we're afraid of what we might see?"

Quinn Fabray is many things, head-cheerleader, pretty, blonde, pretty, an honours student, and pretty. She wasn't what her parents had hoped for - she isn't some religious, celibate Catholic schoolgirl. She is the first openly gay student at Mckinley Hig. Quinn came out long before Brittany and Santana had the chance to finish their quickie in the Janitor's Closet.

Of course, being raised by two gay dads and attending LGBT pride parades a few times a year would never make Rachel Berry ignorant. There was nothing different between heterosexual people and homosexual people, because ultimately; they are still people. Quinn shocked her, how the blonde could sway her hips from side to side and make straight girls want to be 'gay for Fabray'. Rachel would never fall in to her hazel-eyed trap, not in a million years - not even if someone bribed her with a dinner for two with Barbra Streisand.

Funding for the musical and dramatic arts had fallen a bit short this year, so short that the annual school bake sale wouldn't be enough. Finn Hudson, in that grilled cheesus head of his, suggested a kissing booth. The teens at Mckinley liked all things that had to do with kissing, sex and touching under-the-shirt-but-above-the-bra. It was a great way to raise money, but also the number one cause of mono in the history of American education.

Each glee club member had their turn at the booth - one dollar, one kiss was all they asked for. Finn didn't have as big of a line up as he had hoped for, there was adorable Becky and a few more but not as much as Quinn. The head cheerleader surpassed the quarter back, with a line stretching till the school library and Brittany being at the very front. Some would call Quinn a stud, maybe even a 'babe slayer' but Rachel would have no part of it.

Rachel's time had come, sooner than she would have wanted it to. She could never get mono, not when the world needed her voice the most. The very first in line wasn't Jacob Ben Israel, it was pretty blonde cheerleader Quinn Fabray herself.

"So are you going to kiss me, or will I have to do it myself?" Quinn's voice is sultry, slow and a bit intimidating.

"What do you think you're doing?" Rachel's brows knitted together. Not that Quinn lips repulsed her, they were actually very beautiful but there was not an ounce in her tiny Jewish body that would go gay for Fabray.

"Look, you said at the beginning of the year that you wanted all of us to really be part of this club. Consider this as my contribution." Quinn leaned over the table, gently placing one hand on Rachel's cheek.

Fireworks, that's how their kiss felt like. Bright, booming colours of fire and light. Quinn swiped her tongue over Rachel's lips as she asked for entrance. The head cheerleader plea was answered with the brunette's parting lips.

"Hmm, Rachel Berry tastes like berries, no surprise there." Quinn had pulled away too soon for Rachel's liking. Shoving a bill down the jar, the blonde leaves the booth with a little sway on her hips.

Rachel pulled the bill from the jar, it wasn't a George Washington - it was an Alexander Hamilton. Quinn Fabray just put ten dollars down for one kiss.

The bill had cute, cursive writing that read. 'We should go out sometime, I promise it won't be Breadstix.' - Quinn.

"Your mother is such a dork." Now in present day, Rachel still tastes like berries and likes to tell her daughter about the time Mommy asked had asked her on a date.

"But I'm your dork." Quinn kisses Beth goodnight and playfully slaps her wife's bum.

Maybe Finn wasn't so stupid after all and maybe Rachel did go gay, for Fabray.

**IF IT HAD BEEN DIFFERENT**

"To spend the rest of my life with you, that is what I want the most."

When we look at our past, we mostly see the things we were not able to achieve. We look at the moments where we felt so unloved; for Quinn Fabray - she sees the times where Rachel was unable to return her love. She was on her way, driving a long road to see a tiny Jewish girl waste her life away to Finn Hudson. But she never made it - texting and driving were never a good mix anyway.

One could imagine what life would had been like, if she had been in your arms instead. Quinn would give Rachel everything she wanted, send her off to Julliard and become the next Broadway star.

In their Senior Year of high school, Quinn proposes because she can't imagine her life without her girlfriend. Rachel accepts, with tears and so much joy. Their future is bright, as they endure the challenges of long distance, while Rachel is in NYADA and Quinn studies at Yale. Their journey is difficult, university course work make it a struggle to see each other every week. Communication is strained, no longer able to bear the screams and tears. The first time they break off their engagement its as if it's always raining in New York. The second time they break up, its as if the only thing Quinn sees is the ceiling of her dorm room. They're both pursuing their dreams, sometimes other people. But it's never the same, wasted time just comparing every blonde in Rachel's lectures to the one she promised to marry.

They're twenty-six now and every glee club member is flying back to Lima for a reunion. Quinn is walking empty halls that used to part for her. Rachel comes from the opposite direction, looking directly at her eyes because she had missed them so. The two look at the trophy case that shone in the middle of the corridor, so many pictures and memories of their younger selves. Eighteen year old Rachel and Quinn, so in love and ready to start their lives together.

"I keep thinking that we could go back to that, to those times where we were so young and everything was simple. Tell me you don't love me anymore, and we'll never have to look back." The blonde turns to Rachel, her eyes burning with tears.

"Quinn, you know I can't." Rachel sighs; her entire life would have been a lie if she said that Quinn stopped crossing her mind.

"You were supposed to marry me, Rachel." Their future, all the things they were supposed to do, and all the children they were supposed to raise. Everything felt broken, almost lost.

"Don't think I've forgotten. Don't you dare think that all this time I haven't felt this stupid ache on my ring finger. Of course I know that we were supposed to get married. I can't tell you that I don't love you because I haven't stopped." There were so many empty mornings and lonely evenings; so many that Rachel would close her eyes to feel something else other than the pain in her chest.

"I love you, I love you, I love you so much." Quinn cups Rachel's face and brings their lips together. She missed this, wanted this - needed this because she would never need anyone else.

If it had been different, Quinn and Rachel Berry-Fabray would have been married at twenty-eight and expecting children by twenty-nine. But it wasn't different; everything was still the same.

Quinn awakes from her sleep, from a car accident that should have killed her. Outside the waiting room, she sees Rachel and Finn still in each other's arms.

Everything was still the same.

**IT WAS ALWAYS YOU**

"A few weeks, a few months; it'll never be enough."

Faberry/Never Let Me Go AU

Rachel B., Quinn F. and Sam E. are three friends who spent most of their lives at Hailsham, an English boarding school. It was to keep yourself healthy, to never lose yourself in carelessness so that students may fulfill their fate. The students at Hailsham never went home because the school was their home.

Now in the year 2068, children are now being raised, almost harvested to become organ donors. At Hailsham, no one talks about it, no one really quite thinks of it either. The students are taught about the outside world, how to act and blend in because they are incredibly 'special'. Sam and Quinn become a couple, as relationships become part of normal student life. Rachel would never admit it; it would be too difficult. She wasn't jealous of Quinn; she was envious of what Sam had with the person she loves.

At eighteen, the students are to live in small, suburban communities that allow them to be acquainted with others who have come from similar boarding schools. Quinn and Sam remain together, while Rachel becomes a

'carer'. Rachel assists and accompanies young adults who are beginning to donate to other patients in need.

Months later, Sam and Quinn are no longer in a relationship but remain friends. Sam has begun donating while Quinn stays by his side. Unbeknownst to the blonde, Sam has contacted Rachel to correct his mistakes. He brings Rachel and Quinn together just as they were meant to be so many years before. The two girls always loved each other, more than he could ever love Quinn during his time with her.

In love and happy, Quinn seeks to find a way to prolong her relationship with Rachel. Years prior to leaving Hailsham, there had been a rumor that if two donors were in love and could prove it, they are able to defer their donations for a few more months. When Quinn and Rachel visit their old Headmistress, they are turned away because the deferrals were nothing more than just a rumor.

With the time they have, Quinn and Rachel enjoy being together as if it had been the two of them from the very beginning.


End file.
